To Gank OR Not To Gank
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Sometimes its better to leave things as they are. Note: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


"Jade, did you order dinner?"

"Yep! Got me some Mongolian beef, egg rolls, pork fried rice and an extra order of almond cookies from the Great Wall."

"But we were going to have Thai!" Tori protested.

"Well, I didn't feel like Thai," Jade replied.

"So what did you order for me?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?!"

"Nope. You weren't here."

"Jaaade…" Tori whined. "I was only in the bathroom!"

"Well, ya shoulda picked a different time to pee."

"Well, can I have some of yours?"

"I don't share, Vega."

Tori rolled her eyes and humphed, "Fine! I guess I'm on my own for dinner…"

"Seems like," Jade agreed.

"Jade, where's the phone?"

"I don't know."

"You used it last!" Tori protested.

"Ummm… Did you check the kitchen counter?"

"Were you in the kitchen?"

"No," Jade answered innocently.

"Then why would you tell me… Oh, never mind!" Tori's voice had moved up an octave or two, nearing Jade's whine stage.

Tori grabbed Jade's cell phone . "Hey! Vega, use your own phone!"

"I… I left it at Trina's…" Tori admitted in a small voice.

"So that means you can use my phone?!"

"Well, roommates are supposed to share."

"And Congress is supposed to work. Doesn't mean you can use my phone – my minutes – whenever you like!"

"I don't care! I'm hungry and I'm ordering Thai food!" Tori punched in the necessary numbers. As she said, "Yes, that's the number but this is Tori Vega. Yes, that's the address. Okay, I'd like…"

By this point, Jade was off the couch and trying to get her phone back. Tori was twisting and moving, essentially playing a simplified version of 'Keep Away' with Jade as she tried to order her food.

"I just want to order…" She spun as Jade reached for her phone. "I just want appetizers. An order of Crab…" Tori moved away towards the kitchen quickly as Jade followed. "Crab Rangoon. Chicken Satay." Tori held the phone up as Jade almost grabbed it. "Oh, and some shrimp in a blanket. And spring…" Jade grabbed Tori around her waist, before grabbing Tori's phone hand in her own. "Spring rolls! Thank you!"

Much as she hated to do it, Jade started to tickle Tori. This caused the brunette to giggle as she said, "It'll… It'll be cash… Hee-hee! Jade, stop! No, I'll… Hee-hee-hee… It'll be cash…" Jade amped up the tickling and Tori barely managed to say, "Ha-half an hourrrr… Oooo…okaaayyy…"

Jade relented once she realized Tori had ordered her own food. She returned to the living room and plopped down in her usual spot on the sofa. Seconds later, she squealed and jumped up.

"That's where the phone is!" Tori declared triumphantly.

"God, Vega! Way to give me a heart attack!"

"Well, if you hadn't planted your toosh on the phone…"

"It's tush! And you can't use my minutes to call my phone…"

"It is our phone and I can use it whatever way I can to…"

"No you…"

The argument dissolved into both girls speaking to each other at the same time so that no one else would have any idea what they were saying. And it went on for a while.

The door buzzer sounded, silencing the roommates.

"My food it here!" Jade announced.

"How do you know it's not mine?"

"Well, first, Great Wall is closer than The King And Thai. Second, I ordered earlier."

They were side by side, each ready to punch the speaker button .

"Yeah? Well, I tip better so…" Jade hit the speaker button, "Yes?"

Over the speaker, they heard, "Great Wall for a Jade West?"

"Damn!" Tori said, inadvertently hitting the speaker button in frustration.

"OW!" Jade cried as her finger was still on the button.

"Excuse me?" the voice asked.

"Oh! Um…sorry. Come up. We're on the second floor."

By this point, Jade had a triumphant look on her face as she teased, "Ha! I knew it!"

A minute or so later, there was a knock on the door.

"Answer the door, Vega."

Tori scowled at her roomie, "I know what to do!"

Opening the door, she saw a teenager with a large bag. "Jade West?"

"No." Tori called over her shoulder, "Jade? Your food is here!"

"Well, pay him!"

"But it's your food!"

"It's your turn to pay for dinner, Vega!"

"But I didn't order anything."

"And…?"

Tori rolled her eyes, growling, "Why do I… Never mind!" She turned back to the delivery boy and handed him a twenty.

Jade called out, "Give him a nice tip!"

Tori growled louder and pulled another three dollars out. "Keep it."

"Thanks, babe."

In seconds, Jade was at the door, "That 'babe' cost you your tip!" Then she yanked the three singles out of his hand and slammed to door.

"That wasn't very nice," Tori declared, already knowing it was useless. "Can I have my three… Oh, never mind…"

Jade had already pocketed the three dollars. It was retribution for her finger.

Tori was about to resume the argument when Jade said, "Shut it! I want to enjoy my dinner while it's still warm…"

A few minutes later, Tori's delivery was at the door. "Jade? Can you give me…"

"No! It's your turn to pay for dinner!"

"Stingy meanie," Tori said under her breath.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing."

Soon, Tori was sitting next to Jade as they silently ate. After several minutes, Jade asked, "Did you give that guy a decent tip? I may wanna order from them later…"

In little more than a very guttural, low growl, Tori replied, "yyeesss…"

"Can I have one of your Crab Rangoon?"

Before Tori could even respond, Jade was munching away.

Then she asked, "Can I have one of your shrimp?"

Again, Tori didn't have a chance to reply before Jade had grabbed on then asked, "Do these still have the tail?"

Tori glared then said, "Eat it! And find out!"

"Why are you so grumpy? We were going to order Thai anyway…"

"We… I… You…ordered… Ooooohhh, shut up!"

Several more minutes passed before Jade asked, "What's on TV?"

"I…don't …know…"

"Well, grab the remote and…"

"I…know…what…to…do…" Tori growled slowly as she started to channel surf.

"No. No. No. Wait! No. No. Hold it… No."

"Well Jade, what do you want to watch?" Tori whined.

"Hey! Is _Celebrity Ghost Finders _on?"

Tori nodded, "Yeah." She switched to the RealLifeTime channel and said, "It's a repeat. David Schwimmer and Mona Patterson at the Waverly Sanitarium…"

"Oh, I love the Waverly Sanitarium! It's the most haunted pace in America! Turn it on!"

Tori did, even as she remembered being cold, wet and pruny after she and Jade took Cat on a wasted trip to San Diego.

Eventually, Jade said, "This is boring! _Ghost Hunters_ was better and_ they_ hardly saw anything. I'm going to bed!"

"But it's only…"

"Don't care, Vega."

Tori, turning back to the show, simply said, "'Kay."

The show ended twenty minutes later and Tori decided to go to bed too.

After picking up her containers – and Jade's – she made sure the doors were locked and the lights were off before walking down the short corridor. Taking a few minutes in the bathroom to brush her teeth and pee, Tori disrobed and crept to their bedroom. She really didn't want to wake Jade – anything could happen and that would not necessarily be a good thing.

Instead, she saw light under the door and her body stiffened in hopeful anticipation

That was confirmed and Tori's libido went into overdrive once she opened the door.

As the door opened, Tori saw a vision of sexy beauty. Jade was lying on her side, her head propped up by her hand, her luxurious mane flowing out behind her supportive hand. And her entire, naked, stunning body was on display.

Tori smiled happily as she closed the door to their bedroom and walked over to their king-sized bed.

* * *

_Six months before…_

"Hey Babe!" Tori called as she entered their apartment.

No response.

"Jade?"

"In the kitchen, sweetheart!"

Tori followed her gal's voice and found Jade busy in the small kitchen, her back to Tori. Jade's dark brown locks were tied up in a pony tale as she was working on some concoction in one of their mixing bowls.

Smiling, Tori walked up behind and hugged Jade, kissing the exposed neck. Jade purred and turned in the embrace, kissing Tori softly.

"Hi."

"Hi. What are you working on? And what's that wonderful aroma?"

"Dinner, of course. Chicken parmigian."

"Smells heavenly."

"It'll taste even better. Now let me go so I can finish the salad dressing."

Still smiling, Tori released her girlfriend,. "Message received."

Leaning against the wall, out of the way, Tori watched as Jade performed her culinary magic.

Jade held out her stirring spoon, with a big dollop of her homemade dressing, "Wanna taste?"

Tori walked over to her girlfriend and Jade dipped her pinky in the dressing, smearing it on Tori's nose.

"Hey! I thought you were going to let me lick the spoon," Tori whined.

"But I'm still using it to mix the dressing."

Tori used her first two fingers to wipe up most of the smeared dressing.

Tori licked her fingers after wiping up most of Jade's 'present'. "Mmmm… This is awesome! Ranch?"

Nodding, Jade giggled and pointed at Tori's face, "You got some schmootz… Um, yeah, right there.

"And yes. Garlic ranch from the kitchen of Jade West."

Worriedly, Tori asked, "Did I miss some important date? It's not our anniversary or your birthday…"

"It's I Love Tori Vega day!"

Tori beamed happily, "And then it has to be I Love Jade West day too."

Turning to hide her own grin, Jade asked, "How was class?"

"Fine. I'm learning to appreciate opera. I never liked it much before but once I started singing it… Well, it's great!" The start of the new term at USC meant new classes for both of them. And this term, Tori was taking a class devoted to opera – the class focused on appreciating it as well as learning how to sing.

"That's good. Now I can play my classical stuff? Without complaints?"

"Hey! I never complained. I love Beethoven, Bach and the rest."

"But you always looked like you were passing a gall stone when I played Wagner or Puccini…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it now though."

Jade glanced back to Tori with a smile, "I'm glad. I told you it was good stuff."

In a contrite voice, Tori agreed. "Yes it is. How's your TA gig?"

"It's great! Professor Naish is so cool. And the kids are really interested in how to make movies."

"So, have you scared any of them yet?"

"Nope! I've been a perfect TA. I've been able to shoot down those horny freshmen easily. And politely. Nothing sharper than my tongue involved."

Tori shook her head, "Who'd have thought the big, bad Jade West could handle students without sharp, pointy things?"

"Alright, alright. Don't rub it in, okay?"

"Okay."

"Go wash up. Dinner's almost ready." Jade playfully swatted Tori's ass as the brunette passed.

Soon, the girls were sitting at the table in the small dining room. As they ate, they talked about their classes and how well things were going in school. Both were straight-A students – Tori in the music department and Jade in film.

"A special day _is _coming up," Tori noted, hinting at their second anniversary as a couple.

"And I have it all planned."

"Oh?"

Jade nodded.

"Well?"

"I was going to surprise you but…"

With a seductive smile, and her lust-filled eyes, Tori asked, "Can't I…tempt you to spill?"

"Oh? And what do you have that will make me talk?" Jade asked needlessly. She could see what Tori had in mind as the singer opened the top two buttons on her shirt. Jade felt a thrill run through her body that focused in her core.

"This is a down payment…" Tori purred.

"Alright, I'll tell. But your bribe better be worth it!"

"Oh, it will be…" Tori whispered in a husky voice.

"Careful, babe. I may just take you now!"

"After dinner…" Tori promised. "Now, spill."

"First dinner at Maestro's. Then we already have an in at that new club on Sunset, the Body Shoppe, for dancing and maybe some drinks. After that, back here for dessert."

Tori's eyes dilated at that. She knew what kind of dessert Jade had in mind. And it was her favorite.

Seeing Tori's reaction, Jade made a show of taking a bite of her chicken. She chewed is slowly then swallowed exaggeratedly before she paused and started to wince. In a second, she caught herself.

"Jade? Are you alright?"

"Right as rain, Tori."

"No you're not. For the past few days, I've noticed you wincing and then quickly covering it. It's like you are hurting every time we eat."

"It's nothing, babe. See?" Jade took another bite, chewed and swallowed it.

"See?"

Before Tori could say anything, Jade leaned forward and groaned loudly.

"Jade?"

In a very quiet voice, Jade said, "Tori, I…" Another groan as she hugged her belly. "I think I need to go to hospital…"

"Come on," Tori said, her voice quavering. "I'm taking you to the Med Center."

Jade nodded and leaned heavily on Tori as they made their way out to Tori's car, heading for the USC Medical Center.

* * *

Several incredibly tense and worrisome hours later, Jade's doctor came out to the ER waiting room. "Ms. Vega?"

Tori jumped to her feet, "Yes?"

"I'm Doctor Silvero. Your friend will be okay. But she does have an ulcer. And it was on the verge of perforating."

"An ulcer? But she's only twenty-one."

"It was an ulcer. They don't discriminate due to age or…"

"But how? What caused it?"

"Rich food, stress, any number of factors. Now I understand you're both students here at USC? Seniors?"

"Yes."

"Well, that could be it. School can be very stressful."

"But it's never been a problem. We both ace our classes and…"

"Maybe it's her diet?"

"I eat the same things."

"Different people react to diet,or stress, differently. Does she drink?"

"We have an occasional beer or wine. Maybe a little more at parties but nothing like you're thinking."

"Okay. We can talk about it later. For now, we've got her comfortable and can begin treatment. Later, we decide on the cause."

Tori nodded. "So, what now?"

"Well, we'll keep her here for a couple of days for treatment and observation. Hopefully we can pinpoint the problem."

"Okay. Can I see her?"

"Sure. She's still here but we'll be moving her to a room shortly."

The doctor led Tori through the ER to a curtained alcove. He pulled the curtain back and Tori saw Jade lying on the bed.

"Hey, babe! Too much garlic?"

Jade smiled but didn't say anything.

"I'll leave you two alone for now as I check on Jade's room."

"Thank you, Doctor." Tori turned back to Jade, "How long has this been going on? Is it the TA position?"

"No," Jade admitted. "This has been bothering me for a couple of months. Long before I got the TA job."

"We haven't been eating any differently than we have since Hollywood Arts. It's gotta be stress. What's been bothering you lately?"

"Nothing, sweetie."

Tori slapped her forehead, "Oh my God! That's it! It's all my fault!"

"What? No, it's not, Tori…"

Tori didn't let Jade finish. "Jade, I made you change. That's what caused all this!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jade, I love you. I love this softer version of you but, even more, I love you. And I don't want to lose you. Jade, you need to go back to being a gank! The gank I fell in love with. Be a gank…to me, to our friends, everyone!"

* * *

_Six months before…_

"C'mon, Vega. I have to meet with my advisor before class. Get that cute little ass moving!"

"I'm coming, Jade." Tori stepped into the living room. "God, you're worse than Trina was…"

"Ooooh, you did not compare me to that waste of space!? The only people with less reason for existing are that has-been Hilton and those skank Kardashians."

"JADE!"

Jade paused, "Sorry, you're right. Hilton can't be a has-been since she was never anything but tabloid trash. Well, and a walking STD factory…"

"I'm talking about my sister!"

"What?! She hasn't hit the tabloids. Yet. And that's why I said she wasn't as bad as the others."

"I give up!"

"And well you should, Vega. Let's go."

Tori sighed deeply. "God, I don't know why I love you so much!"

"I'm hot. I'm sexier than anyone else you know. I'm smart. I keep you on your toes. And I give great head!" Jade smirked as they got to her car in the apartment parking lot. "I got it all!"

In a near-whisper, Tori agreed, sort of. "Yeah, and an ego to match…"

"What?"

"I said, we need to go to Naish… You know, your advisor?"

"Whatever…"

* * *

Later in the afternoon, the young lovers were home. Tori decided it was time..

"Jade, I've been thinking…"

"Uh-oh! The boys at JPL will be worried. What, pray tell, have you thought about? The Big Bang? The Higgs-Boson particle? The Unified Field Theory? The…"

"US!" Tori interrupted loudly. "Us, goddamnit!"

Suddenly shut up, Jade fell onto their couch with a stunned look on her face. Outside of the bedroom, Tori almost never swore.

"Jade, I love you. I have since we started dating our freshman year here. Hell, I loved you since your second breakup with Beck." Tori paused for a second, "I may have started to fall for you when you helped me clean the Black Box…"

"Enough with the history lesson. You stopped before an 'and'. So, and…?"

"Well, I can't take this abusive attitude anymore! You are constantly on me about my singing, my acting, my family…"

"Hold it! I was just teasing you about your talent. And I love your parents. It's your sister I can't stand!"

"That's not the point! Dammit Jade, I love you but I can't deal with this constant smart-ass, better-than-everyone attitude and the abuse."

"I don't abuse you!"

"The only time you're nice… The only time you compliment me is in bed. And I love that. I love making love to you. With you. And I love that side of you I see when we're alone together then."

"And you love it when I talk dirty too…"

"Jade! So not the point! You were mean to me from my first day at Hollywood Arts, but you mellowed some as we spent more time together. And even when we started to date shortly after we started here as USC. But when we announced we were together as a couple…

"The past year and a half have been alternately wonderful and…irritating. A series of progressively more vicious verbal attacks, like nothing I do matters. I do something nice for you, I get abuse. I do something sweet for you, more abuse. I do something helpful, abuse. I can't take it, Jade.

"I love you but, unless you change, I don't know if I can even be in the same room with you."

"Veg… Tori, what do you want?"

"What do I want?! Isn't it obvious?"

Jade sat quietly, her head bowed. Soon Tori saw her body shaking slightly. Speaking to the floor, Jade said, "To… I… Tori, I love you. I really do! I don't want to lose you. I… If you left me, I'd be… Goddamn it!"

Tori sat next to Jade and took the former Goth's hand in both of hers, "Jade, just talk to me."

"You met my father a couple of times. You see how he is… Cold and judgmental I think you said."

"I may have been a little too critical…"

"No. you were right. He is. And he's calculating. I think he married Mom just to look normal outwardly as he built his legal empire. I started to be sarcastic and…abusive around the time I hit puberty. It was an attempt to break through his shell and get him to acknowledge me and what I did and what I wanted. To get him to love me.

"And it became automatic. I became this way with Mom and… Well, with everyone."

"Jade, I understand. But you don't have to be that way with me."

"Tori, it's all or nothing. I can't just turn it on and off like a light. I drove Beck away. I'd lose Cat if she wasn't such a sweet girl but even she is scared of me.

"Only you and Mom have stuck with me. And I really thought I could go on this way as long as I had you two. But now…"

"Jade, you don't have to lose me. I don't want to lose you. I want to grow old with you. Have a family – somehow. But I need you to be less…"

"Abusive. I get it Tori."

By this point, Jade was curled up with Tori's arms wrapped around her, the Latina's head resting on hers as Tori tried to comfort her.

"Tori, I'll try. I can't promise anything but I'll try."

"Thank you, Jade. That's all I can ask."

* * *

_Present day…_

Tori lay back, her body almost boneless after the shattering orgasm Jade caused. Jade was equally stunned and lay half-asleep on Tori's sweaty, warm torso. They both were happy with their naked bodies twined around each other.

"God, Tori, you are so fantastic…"

"No, Jade, you're incredible. I love you."

"I love you too, Tori. I'm so glad you didn't…"

"Jade, since I thought I almost lost you, I came to realize that I need you. Whether it's the ganky, challenging Jade or the sweet, ulcerous Jade, I want you in my life. I love you too much."

"Ulcerous?" Jade joked.

"Don't. That can be serious! People have died from ulcers."

"Well, not me. But now you're stuck with me."

"Happily, Jade."

Jade lifted her head from the soft pillow of Tori's smaller breast and said,"Tori, I will try to change but… I can't do it overnight. It will take time. And you've already helped me."

"Me?"

"Yes, you, ya goof. Mom says you're a good influence to me. And Cat says I'm nicer to her, almost like when we were kids. That's all on you," Jade 'accused Tori. "Thank you."

"So, will I be the next to see the new version of the softer side of Jade?"

"Don't push it, Vega!" Jade growled before she moved up to kiss her soulmate.


End file.
